candor or dauntless
by sandyJShashtag
Summary: join Tris and friends on a chilling, breathtaking adventure filled with romance
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** 1

"Tris felt someone knocking on her door. She jumped out of bed and hurriedly went to the door and opened it. It was Tobias, ''Hey, Four."Four entered her room without hesitation and gave her a peck on the lips. " wanna go outside to play candor or dauntless,?'' questioned Four. '' Sure,'' replied Tris.  
"First let me change," she got a jeans and red shirt. She was only with her bra and panties when Four said '' you know you look hot when youre with youre bra and panties.''"Tris blushed bright red and quickly changed into her clothes."Tris and Four walked out of Tris's rooom holding hands and joined the others outside the apartment.

''Lets get sarted,'' said Uriagh with a sly smile on his face.''I'm going first,'' said Uriagh. ''Al, candor or dauntless,'' asked Uriagh. ''um...candor. Everyone started yelling PANSYCAKE. ''okay, who would you bed,dead and wed?."Marlene, Tris and christina. um, I would bed Tris, since shes the hottest, I don't know who I would dead but maybe Christina and we'd marlene. Uriah glared at Alec. " what don't look at me, I had no choice and if I dead Marlene you would kill me, anyway it's just a game"said Alec eying Uriah. "Four, candor or dauntless." dauntless. Okay I dare you to go to max and tell him he's a total bitch. Four shrugged and walked off with Zeke as a witness.

" Hi, max...you know something." Max looked up from his typing, what. " you're a big ass bitch. Watha hell is wrong with you, you probably drank a serum you weren't supposed to drink, but Zeke and Tobias had already walked out of the room. Everyone saw a laughing Zeke and smiling Four coming back and sitting in the circle. Four sat beside Tris and motioned for her to sit on his lap. " Christina, candor or dauntless." dauntless. Okay, I dare you to go up to someone in candor and kneel down on youre knees like youre pruposing to them and once you have their attention lick their hand and run like hell,'' Four grinned at Christina as she sighed and got up. ''Whos coming with me as a witness,''asked Christina. Shauna and Tris got up and went with Christina to watch the fun.

Christina went to the candor compound and waited for a guy to come by. Suddenly someone stepped out of the lab and was walking towards them. Christina quickly ran up to the man and knelt down. He looked down at her. She had got his attention. Christina quickly grabbed his hand and gave him a yucky lick. As Christina, Shauna and Tris ran back, They heard the candor shout '' you bitchs.'' That was awesome,'' said Shauna gasping for air.

The girls hurried back to their circle and sat down. ''Uriah, candor or dauntless. Obviously dauntless. ''Okay I dare you to keep youre lips on Marlene's breast for 5 mins with all of us watching. Marlene blushed and sat beside Uriah. It was very obvious both of them liked each other. Uriah turned to face Marlene...

**AN:PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, this chapter isnt supposed to be called divergent, I made a mistake, soz!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own divergent**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Marlene took off her shirt.

MARLENE POV

_I was very embarrassed at everyone staring at me and Uriah. Uriah put a blanket over us as he started to suck on one of my breasts and went to the other one. He kept on sucking like a hungry baby. He grabs my waist and moves up and down still sucking._

Suddenly as Uriah starts to make out with Marlene he hears a voice yelling " times up." Marlene put on her shirt and both of them got out from under the blanket. " Hey, how do we know they really did it."asked Shauna. "Because their was alot of movement coming from under the blanket," sniggered Lynn and everyone started to laugh.

"My turn,"grinned Uriah rubbing his hands together. Shauna I dare you to stand naked in a room with Zeke.

AN:Soz, this chapters short.  
Don't forget to write a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Zeke and Shauna smiled at each other, which truly meant they were going to do it and walked into Zeke's apartment.

Zeke POV:

I locked the door. I couldnt wait to see her naked. I started to think of a stripper song.

Shauna POV:

_I was excited. Suddenly Zeke started singing a stripper song: Hi my name is whatever you call me, so lets get undressed cause I wanna see you naked._

_I laughed and started stripping my self down. I took off my bra and panties. I saw Zeke staring at me wide eyed._

Zeke moved forward and admired Shaunas sexy body.

Zeke and Shauna returned back to the group holding hands and they sat down beside each other. ''My turn,'' said Shauna. ''Lynn, candor or dauntless?.'' Candor,'' everyone started shouting pansycake at Lynn but she ignored them. ''have you ever seen anything you shouldnt have,'' Lynn stared at her for a moment and answered. ''ya, when my mum and dad were making out I saw the wh stole thing,'' she smiled. Everyone started laughing. ''Uriah, candor or dauntless. dauntless, I'M NO PANSYCAKE.

Okay, I dare you to shout out youre a gay bitch. Suddenly Zeke says ''my brother isnt a gay bitch so you better put that dare out of youre mind Lynn,'' and he smiled at Uriah and Uriah smiled back. ''Fine, I dare you to strip youreself down and I'm going to pour the cold water from the hose on top of you.

''What..''. Uriah didnt look at all surprised that Lynn had said that. ''alright. Uriah started to strip himself down and he took of his undies. When Uriah looked up the next thinng he knew was that Lynn was pouring cold water from the hose. The water was extremly cold so when the dare was finished Marlene put a blanket over Uriah and whispered in his ear, ''you looked hot and then they started to kiss passionatley. Uriah started to pull up Marlenes shirt when Tris said 'get a room.'

''Tobias, I dare you to put ice cubes from the fridge into youre pants for 1 minute. Christina ran off and came back with a box of ice cubes. Tobias took the freezing ice cubes and dropped them into his pants. ''MAN, these are cold,'' and he started to wriggle around. Finally when the time was over he very quickly got out the ice cubes and sat on the grass beside Tris. ''Lynn, candor or dauntless. dauntless.'' This time she didnt want to be a pansycake. ''I dare you to tie up youre ankles and two people are going to tickle youre foot,''giggled Tobias. Uriah and Zeke moved forward and started tickling Lynns feet. Lynn started laughing and another thing was revealed.''Lynn snorts,''shouted Uriah and everyone broke into a laughter. ''stop, stop...cant breath...,'' Lynn's face turned serious. Christina came running and put Lynns head on her lap.'' are you okay Lynn?.'' HA,ha,ha, I got ya.'' Christina starts slapping Lynn for fun.

''Al, candor dauntless. dauntless. I dare you to lick Shaunas feet from toe to ankle. ''no way.'' He takes off his shirt and feels the cold air snap at him. ''I wish I had someone to hug,'' murmmured Al.

**AN: write a review, dont be a pansycake!**

**thanks for all your follows and favs!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**AN: sorry guys, I couldnt update because I was busy with homework and reading books I borrowed from the library!**

Al turned to Zeke.''Zeke, candor or dauntless?. Dauntless.''okay I dare you to give a passionate french kiss to Shauna. Zeke grinned and crushed his lips against hers in a split second.

**POV:Zeke**

**I felt her tiny red lips on mine. It was a good feeling. But Uriah ruined the moment by shouting ''times up.'' **

**''BITCH!,''**

''Tris candor or dauntless?. Dauntless. I dare you for three rounds to stand naked,'' said Zeke. ''no way,'' said Tris and took off her shirt, but luckily she had put on an extra shirt.'' Christina, candor or dauntless,''asked Tris. ''Dauntless,'' squealed Christina. ''I dare you to take a glue and rub it on youre tongue and wash it out.''Christina frowned, ''wheres the glue?.'' Uriah ran back to his apartment and came back with an elmers glue. ''Here use this,'' and he handed it over to grabbed the glue from Uriah and spread it all over her tongue.'' What does it taste like..,''asked Four laughing. ''Are you teasing me... ewww I can actually taste the glue,...blah,'' cried Christina and she ran off to wash her mouth and when she came back her face was was very wet.

''Marlene, candor or dauntless,''asked Christina. ''Dauntless,''replied Marlene. ''I dare you to take off youre shirt and let everyone write on youre body and no refuses, if you do you'lle be out.''

''Everone lineup to write something on Marlenes stomach,''shouted Christina. Marlene took off her shirt which left her only with her bra and jeans. Uriah was the first person to line up. He grabbed the marker from Four and started writing on Marlenes bra.

**MARLENE POV:**

_I felt Uriah write something on my bra and slightly squeeze my breast. He put his finger under my bra and kept his hand their for a long time until he had finished writing and he sat back down in the circle._

Next was Tris. She wrote 'embaressing' on Marlenes stomach. Tobias came up and wrote 'Uriah would love to fuck you now.' Zeke came up and wrote, 'Uriah loves Marlene.' Shauna wrote,'you look pretz' and after all their turns were over Marlene put her shirt back on and went to sit beside Uriah.

''Uriah, candor or dauntless. Dauntless.''I dare you to give a kiss to everyone in the circle.''no way, thats one dare I've got to refuse for Marlene,'' smiled Uriah. ''Alright, I dare you to rub noses with the person to youre left.'' Luckily that person was Marlene. Uriah rubbed noses with Marlene and they laughed at each other.

''Four, candor oor dauntless,'' asked Uriah, putting on that sly smile of his. ''Dauntless.'' I'm going to blind fold you and the first person you walk into, you have too punch them in the face.''


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

**This chapter is a shout out to :**

**Datcray-crayfangirl**

**Twonerdstoruletheuniverse**

**HazelandAgustusforever**

* * *

Uriah blind folded Four and stepped back. ''Go,''shouted Uriah. Four ran around for a long time. He was nearly about to bump into Shauna, only inches away when Zeke pulled her out of the way. Four kept on running around like a maniac, until (boom) bumps into someone. Four took off his blind fold to see who it was and saw Al standing in front of him. '' Al, I really dont want to punch you but I've just gotta do it,'' Four grabs Al and punches him hard in the arm. Al starts screaming like a girl and says'' fuck, that really hurts, bitch.'' Four gives an apology looking face to Al.  
Al turns to face Tris. ''candor or dauntess. dauntless.'' I dare you to take off Lynns socks with you're mouth and no refuses if you do youre out for the whole game,''said Al looking pleased with himself. ''Gross, how could you do that Al,'' Tris put on a yucky face. ''Lynn, take off youre shoes,''said Shauna. Lynn hesitantly took off her shoes.

Tris grabbed Lynns socks with her teeth and pulled them off. ''Aughh, these taste discus!ting,'' said Tris. ''Candor or dauntless Christina. Candor.'' everyone started squealing and shouting pansycake but by then it was too late to change. ''Whats youre fav part of a man,'' asked Tris astonished that she had just said that. ''um... well probably the sexy waist, which looks like a v shape,'' giggled Christina and everyone started laughing.

''Zeke, candor or dauntless,'' asked Christina. ''Dauntless?,'' replied Zeke unsure. ''I dare you to stick youre tongue into the person on youre right, which is Uriah...aw how sweet brother and brother.'' Aw, shut up Christina,''cried Zeke smiling. ''I'm not doing it, who would want someone putting there tongue in their belly,'' said Uriah eating a muffin.''Neither do I,'' anounced Zeke and took off his shirt. Shauna looked up and admired his six pack and his _waist. _''Its really cold...!,'' shivered Zeke. Shauna went to sit beside Zeke and they sat their hugging each other. They stopped hugging and Zeke faced Lynn. ''Lynn, candor or dauntless?'' questioned Zeke. ''Obviously dauntless,'' said Lynn rolling her eyes. '' Everyones going to try and give you a wegie by pulling youre underwear up,''said Zeke pleased with himself.''what evs.''

Shauna moved forward and pulled hard at Lynns underwear but she didnt budge. After everyone had a turn, Lynn still hadnt got a wedgie. Finally Four stepped forward and pulled really tight and hard that lynn screamed and tryed to run away but her undies ripped, but luckily she had her jeans. Lynn ran away back to her apartment with a wedgie screaming ''Damn.''

''Four, candor or dauntless. dauuntless. I dare you to pinch anyone in this circle 3 times, in which ever part you want.'' Tobias turned to Tris and pinched her in the stomach, cheek and lips. ''I wish you would have dared me to kiss someone wherevr I wanted,'' laughed Four. ''Al, candor or dauntless?.''Dauntless. I dare you to kiss the person next to you on the ear.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Al turned to Lynn and before she could say anything, he smashed his lips against hers. Lynn abruptly pulled away and wacked Al on the face. ''What do you think youre doing,'' cried Lynn looking disgusted. ''W-ell I-I It was a da-re,''stammered Al his cheek burning bright red from the slap that Lynn had given her. ''Lynn adjusted back to her spot beside Shauna and gave a death glare at Al.

Al **Pov:**

_Its not like I wanted to kiss her but I just did because she was closest sitting to me. I went and sat in the corner of the circle by Zeke. ''Its okay bro, Lynn always _

_doess that,''comforted Zeke. ''I'm just going home,...to take a break,'' I said to everyone and walked away. _

''Well since Al is not here whos going to have his turn,''asked Lynn. ''I will,'' said Four. ''Guys, I'm just going to see if Al's okay,'' said Christina a gind walked towards Als apartment. ''Oh,well I'll have my go,''said four. This is a dare for all of us, for the boys to only have their undies and the girls have there bra and undies,'' grinned Four. ''Deal,''cried all of them at Four.

Soon the girls were in there bra and undies and the boys with just there undies. ''oooh,'' shouted the boys keeping their eyes on the girls sexy bra. ''ooooh,'' shouted back the girls, admiring the boys hot bodys. ''Dare times up,''smiled Lynn as Zeke was about to grab Shauna by the waist.

''Who's going to have a turn,''asked Zeke. ''me,me,''squealed Christina.''Shauna, candor or dauntless. ''candor and no one better shout I'm a pansycake,''said Shauna grimly. No one dared to laugh because Shauna could give you a painful punch when she's angry. ''Well, Who do you remember when you wake up in the morning?,'' smiled Christina 's face softned. ''W-ell...um...Zeke.''Everyone started to go crazy shouting and squealing. ''Thats enough, all of you. lets get back to the game,''cried Tobias. Everyone settled down and started to play again. ''Marlene, candor or dauntless. dauntless. I dare someone to pour coke into Marlene's mouth and then suck it out with a straw,'' said Shauna grinning from ear to ear.

**An: this chapters ending is not very interesting but I wrote it anyway. Dont forget to write a review!**

**Hope you like this chapter!:)**


End file.
